


Winters Warmth

by Rated_C



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Masochist + Sadist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rated_C/pseuds/Rated_C





	Winters Warmth

As she lies on the couch wrapped tightly in her favorite blanket trying to stay warm, she realizes the coffee she prepared was just out of arms reach on the table. Trying to manage a way to reach it without compromising her cocoon of warmth she ultimately realized that it was just too far. She called out for him, knowing he might be willing to help.  
“What did you need?”He asked as he slowly entered the living room.  
“The coffee on the table, it’s too far” She stated with a frown.  
“Then get up and get it” he replied as he chuckled.  
“But it’s too cold” she whined.  
He walked up to her, slowly running his hand across the blanket towards her throat taking hold of it. As his grip tightened he leaned in next to her ear and whispered,  
“There are better ways to warm you up.”  
She gasped, unable to fight back with the blanket restraining her. His right hand began unraveling the blanket holding her down, just before she could speak he quickly leaned in pressing his lips to hers muffling her. As he finished removing the blanket she began quivering from the cold and excitement taking over, a small sacrifice needed to be made to stay warm.  
With her body now freed from the blanket his warm hand roamed about her body. He could feel just how cold she was, in attempt to remedy her trembling body he laid down on the couch next to her releasing her throat. His body towered over hers trying to encase it in his warmth as his slid down her shorts.  
His hand was so warm and soft the moment his fingers reached into her she stopped shaking. Still unable to speak with his lips muffling her, he took advantage of her being unable to stop him. Enjoying the feel of her insides, how wet and soft they were. He continued to toy with her, easing her into what is to come.  
He pulled back,  
“So what was it you needed again?” He said with a smirk.  
“You, I want you inside me” she begged.  
“Begging are we? Not good enough” he stated through his wicked smile.  
“Fuck me, warm me up” she cried louder than before.  
“Better” he said happily.  
He pulled his fingers out of her while quickly taking hold of her shorts forcefully removing them from her. He moved above her, his body pinning now her down to the couch. His eyes studied her face as the look she gave him brought him joy, she had submitted to him. To ensure she knew what his intentions were, he slowly slid his cock deep into her with each inch causing her to contort her body to its will. Despite the warmth of his throbbing cock now deep inside her, her body began quivering again from the ecstasy. With his body still pinning her down his hands took hold of hers lifting them above her head, placing both of hers in the clutches of just one of his large hands.  
With one hand free he caressed her body down towards her thigh lifting her leg behind him. Without a word she knew what he wanted, she lifted her other leg wrapping them around his waist. The wicked smile on his face grew ever more mischievous.  
Incapable of holding himself back anymore, he thrust his way in. The sounds of his desire filled the room echoing throughout as he fucked her. Letting out a sharp moan she looked away, his hand quickly turned her head back.  
“No no no, I must watch you struggle as I have my way” he said with a stern glimmer in his eye.  
Her eyes slammed shut as she gasped for air, her body lifted even him up as her spine arched with pleasure. With her mouth agape she let out a long drawn out moan.  
“You can’t be done that fast, because I am not done with you yet” he boasted.  
Releasing his restraint on her hands he lifted her body up with his,  
“Now ride me, till I say otherwise” he whispered into her ear.  
Her unwavering will to continue forced her body to move against her will, driving him in as deep as it could. The penetration of him almost caused her to stop moving from the shock of it, almost. She could feel him throbbing inside her, as his hands massaged her back.  
His fingers dug deep into her skin as they traversed the contours of her back, just as her nails dug into his. The more she moved the harder she clutched onto him, causing him enough excitement to take over. With his hands now holding her up he used what little space he had to force himself upon her, bouncing her body up and down on his warm pulsating cock.  
The louder she moaned the harder he thrust, unable to stop herself from coaxing his lust. The smacking sounds of his feverous desire drove him into a frenzy of greed. Wanting to play with his little toy even more than before he stood up lifting her off him throwing her back onto the couch.  
“Now be a good little girl and turn around” he commanded.  
Just as she took hold of the couch, without a moment’s notice, he grasped her thighs and forced his way in. She gasped for air as her body unwillingly jolted about from his control. The clapping served rhythm to the madness of his lust. Her body now glistened with the sweat from the friction and pleasure deep inside of her. Her willingness to continue served proof that she submitted to his domineering command over her body. She wanted, needed it.  
Still not sated he took hold of her throat pulling her back as he thrust forward. His thrusts were so forceful that her lewd juices began splashing about, making a mess of things. He could feel her running down his leg, looking down his curiosity took over. Suddenly he stopped, wanting a taste, taking hold of her shoulder he rolled her over.  
“Now lay still” he stated.  
Bending over he took hold of her leg moving them apart, revealing the answer to his curiosity. Running his tongue along her inner thigh he tasted a sample of her, the extravagance of it only bolstered his desire for more. Slowly moving his tongue along her thigh he reached the peak of his interests, his tongue now dancing about as he ensures not a drop be wasted. With his mouth encompassing her, he feasted upon her. Wanting more he teased her, toying with her in attempt to get as much as he could out of her.  
Her body overwhelmed with the feeling of his tongue tried to pull back, only to have his hands grasp her legs tightly holding her in place. Her hands took hold of his hair trying to pull him off; unable to she gave in, now pulling him in. Her moaning grew quiet as she held her breath, trying not to give in as fast as before. Despite her best efforts she let out a cry,  
“More!” she cried.  
Her thirst for more was quickly sated as her body grew numb from the sensation of his tongue caressing her insides. Her hands let go of him, as her strength quickly dissipated. Her body grew limp if only for a moment.  
“I hope you know, no matter how many times you cum you are not done till I say otherwise” he stated.  
He surreptitiously got up; easily avoiding her notice as she lie there with her eyes closed trying to catch her breath.  
“Your turn” he said with a grin.  
With her eyes still shut, and her body still in shock, she didn’t notice that he was on the couch with her. The only thing she could feel was his hand brushing through her hair just as it pulled her head back. Her eyes shot open with the only thing she could see was his cock inches from her. Looking up she saw the smile on his face, before he force her upon him she thrust forward wrapping his cock tightly with her lips.  
“So you HAVE learned” he indicated with joy.  
The sounds of her sucking and her tongue wrapping around him brought him great pleasure, as did the knowledge that she knew her place. Wanting to see her struggle, he forced every inch into her mouth causing her to gag. Only pulling back to allow her enough air before he thrust back in. She wanted this; she wanted him to explode so she could enjoy the flavor he has to offer. She looked up at him, with a glint of desire in her eyes.  
“Now how can I deny those eyes?” he smirked.  
Knowing what those eyes were begging for, he loosened his grip on her so she could do as she pleased. The moment she was freed she pulled herself back taking hold of him, trying everything in her power to coax what she wanted out of him. Her hand twisted and turned both back and forth, as the tip of her tongue teased him. Looking up at him she noticed that he was losing control, a smile ran across her face as he grew ever closer. Barely able to control himself he pulled her head back,  
“Not yet” he proclaimed, “I am not done with you yet.”  
“But, but I wanted…” she begged,  
“You wanted what? I never said you could have everything just yet” interrupting her.  
His hands reached down lifting her up; pressing her body against him as he slowly let her down onto his cock. He loved that her body was small enough to easily be manipulated; he wouldn’t have it any other way.  
“Now beg, beg to ride me” he commanded.  
“Can… May I ride you? Please sir?” she begged as her body trembled.  
“See that wasn’t too hard. If you want something, beg for it” he said with such a malicious grin.  
He sat down taking hold of her hands restraining them behind her; he couldn’t allow her much freedom as punishment for her actions. He maneuvered his hands so that he held both of her wrists in one hand, pulling her body away from him so the other may explore. As her hips sway his hand slid across her body, examining her sensual contours and the soft skin that shapes them.  
Taking hold of her breast he squeezed as he leaned into to have a taste, teasing her nipple with the tip of his tongue. The excitement caused her to bounce on his lap vigorously, her body now acting on its own. Barely able to hold a proper breath her moans were both broken and staggered, breaking the rhythm of her movements. Her head arched along with her back, pulling her breast from the clutches of his lips. With each downward thrust a shiver shot up her spine, with each sensation causing her to bounce harder but slower. Just as she landed on his lap as hard as she could, the penetration he provided caused her to freeze letting out a loud cry.  
Her body fell onto his, resting on him unable to hold itself up with what little energy she had left. Her heavy breathing filled the room as she tried to regain her strength.  
“I never said you could stop, just because you can’t last doesn’t mean you are done” he stated in a condescending manner, “Get up and turn around.”  
“Yes sir…” she said as she bowed her head.  
“Now rest, on my lap of course” he commanded.  
With her back to his chest she sat back down on his lap, as he guided himself in. His hands wrapped around her, taking hold of her breasts. He caressed them gently as he thrust himself in, over and over as she took hold of his hands guiding them about her breasts.  
“Now now, I didn’t say I needed help in that way. But you can reach down and help me in another way” he announced, “I want to feel your fingers toy with yourself as I fuck you.”  
“Yes sir…” she whispered.  
Her hand began playing with herself as he had his way, the feeling of her fingertips caressing his shaft as he moved about drove him mad with lust. Feeling his deep breaths on her shoulder she knew he was losing control, which proved he was getting much closer. Thinking he wouldn’t stop her she leaned forward a bit reaching down to grab his sack, so she could play with as many toys as possible.  
Felling her fingertips caress him while her other hand fondled his package caused him to freeze. The sensation and knowledge that she is toying with the both of them was more than he could bear. Realizing he stopped, she smirked; she began moving her hips about driving him in and around as her walls tightened around him. She could feel his cock swaying about inside of her. She tried her best to comply with his command, as she toyed with herself in such a way to tease his shaft as she groped him.  
In a final attempt to regain control over the situation,  
“Didn’t you… Want something, before?” he stated barely able to find the words.  
She stopped “Yes, may I sir?” she stated with sheer excitement.  
“Yes… You may” he stated under his breath, “But you mustn’t stop playing with yourself, that is my rule.”  
“Of course sir” she smiled, as she bit her lip.  
Getting up she slowly turned around lowering herself to her knee straightening her body, as a nefarious expression happened upon her face. Her hands moved across her body, taunting his command with a show as they started at her breasts slowly moving down her body. Her right hand left her body and laid down on his leg, her smile grew ever wicked just before she slid her fingers into herself.  
“Like this? Sir?” she wittingly stated.  
“Just… Like that” he smiled.  
Her right hand slowly slid across his leg searching for his shaft, she softly wrapped her fingers around it as her lips touched the side. Ensuring he was watching she kept her eyes on his, studying their focus. Her lips randomly kissed every inch of him as she played with herself, she enjoyed every moment of what is to come.  
Leaning in even more she took a deep breath; she mustn’t stop playing with herself, but she must also focus on what she wants. Taking hold of him she guided his cock into her mouth, looking back up to make sure he watched his little plaything have her way. She caressed him with her mouth; licking, softly biting, sucking, whatever she wanted to do to him. Her focus waned as her fingers danced about inside of her; she had to fight for her one true goal, to swallow every bit of warmth he can offer.  
Taking hold of her hair he slowly slid himself in till he could feel the back of her throat, gagging her. He loved the view; her mouth enveloping his cock, her own fingers deep inside of her, and her eyes staring up at him.  
He couldn’t hold himself back any longer, holding her head in place he let go of everything he held back. Her eyes welled up from the sheer force of the impact causing her to gag. She swallowed what she could, but wanted more. Lifting her mouth off of him she coaxed the rest of what she could out of him, licking up anything and everything. All while staring up at him, enjoying his expressions knowing that he won’t stop her now.  
“Now, are you still cold? Or was that enough to warm you up?” he stated under his heavy breathing.  
Licking her lips, “I’m not cold at all anymore, in fact even my insides are nice and warm” she replied.  
“Well it’s going to be a long day, and it will get cold again. That being said, I’ll just have to keep warming you up so you don’t get cold” he stated with a malevolent smile.  
Getting up she rested herself next to him, with her arms wrapped around him and her legs on his lap.  
“Good, I hate being cold” as she then rested her head on his shoulder.


End file.
